castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Crashers Wiki
Castle Crashers Wiki administration has been upgraded. Expect big things in the upcoming months, including but not limited to:\ *Kudos to Fencer Pwns on becoming a bureaucrat! If you have any questions concerning your user privileges or want to become a staff member (preferably a moderator if you're new), then just send him a message here. *All current forums will be archived. Forums will be organized into categories. *New rank "Moderator" will be applied for an organized structure of the wiki. Users will be able to vote for their favorite candidates to influence the decision phase. New moderators will be talked to and decided at the end of each month. Admins will no longer be directly appointed. Don't hesitate to contact Fencer Pwns, Ehkano, or Evilzombierider about becoming a moderator! *Increased moderation on edits thanks to new moderators. This will allow more pages to be unlocked. *Badges have been re-enabled on the wiki. It will take just a few more days to have them completely customized. For additional polls, check out Fencer Pwns' profile. What was your favorite article from the latest edition of the Gag Newspaper (like the Onion), Castle Crashers Weekly? Fencer Visited Doctor Due to Migraines: It was determined that said migraines are caused by people using characters with bad magic and maxing the stat first as if they were delusional to the fact that it just flat out sucks. Barbarritos for All!: Barbarian opens his own business selling burritos. Demon Fired up over Visit to Restaurant: Fire Demon can't ingest the food he ordered because his teeth are so large he can't open his mouth. He starved to death a week later. Industrial Castletastrophe: A Brute pulls a prank by putting machine oil on the ground in the engine room; the Industrial Prince slipped and fell into the main steam generator and received third degree burns over 92% of his body! A True Gentleman's Sob Story: Hatty reveals that he's always crying because he has the worst splash attack of every character, and because Fencer told him that he looks like a wet pile of used toilet paper in a suit. Hatty responded with "at least I have friends!" To which Fencer retaliated with "At least I still have a soul and don't have to wear an evil hat everywhere!" At that Hatty resumed his crying. Industrialist - Confessions of a Machine: Industrialist has his eye on a lovely lady, but he doesn't think she'll love him back because he's just a machine, even if he's advanced enough to have emotions and reasoning skills. Ninjarr (credit to RandomSunfish23901 for the pun): Ninja reveals why he decided to become a pirate. Necromincer: Necromancer shares his life-long passion for mincing onions. Beekeeping Irony: Professional Beekeeper dies from an allergic reaction to a beesting. Thieving from Thieves: Ninja pickpockets two thieves arguing over who gets to pickpocket the next person to come through the forest. Acid or Acid?: Green Knight is arrested by the swamp villiage sheriff for being intoxicated with LSD. Prank Pulled by Knight Frosts Hotel Owners: Blue Knight froze the water lines in a hotel which backed up all of the plumbing in the building. Knight Shamed for Inventing Best Pun Ever at the Wrong Time: While tending to a wounded Gray Knight, Red Knight said, "I don't think you're going to make it. I hope you're not too shocked by this." Knight Challenges Necromancer to a Spice Eating Contest - Wins When Necromancer has Heart Attack: "I figured the best person to challenge to a contest like this would be someone who's been to hell and back multiple times," Orange Knight says, "I didn't know that he'd run around crying and then pass out after we'd only eaten four rounds each of jalapenos, cayennes, habenaros, serranos, and Peruvian death pepper." Reporter Arthur Smith asked "only four each?!?" Orange Knight responded "Yes, what's so irregular about that?" The reporter exclaimed "THAT'S ENOUGH PEPPERS TO KILL A FULLY GROWN BULL MOOSE!" Orange Knight responds, "How was I supposed to know he would have a heart attack from that?" Knight Invents a More Powerful Bomb Magic Attack: A Gray Knight working as a scientist for King's army invented a bomb so strong it deals twice as much damage and has more attack radius than an Alien's laser. When publicly demonstrating his bomb's power, he blew himself up, along with his research. King and Princess' Blood Tested - Not related: It's almost as if people didn't wonder how a white king would have the green princess, a black daughter, and the orange blue and red princesses all have different hair colors. There's no way that all four of them could be his own daughters, so stop posting in the CC wiki forums about it for pete's sake! Tall and Fat reptile with Beard Tells Snakey He's a Lizard: The mysterious individual said "You're a lizard, Harry," and the Snakey responded, "You're a hairy lizard!" Brute in Industrial Castle Glitched and Spawned as a Normal-Sized Brute: "We were counting on him to be beefy so he could defend us from our attackers, but he let us down," said a disappointed Fencer as his companion nodded in agreement. Bear turns on other Bear (no pun intended) when He Cracks a Joke after His Tornado is Broken by Knight: "When my tornado was broken by that knight, he said 'lol you broke wind, get it?'" The Bear explains, "I was very irritated by it." Saracen Caught off Guard by Insult - Kills other Person and Claims it as Religious Duty: When a Gray Knight called a Saracen "Dirty Sanchez," he blew a gasket, and killed the Gray Knight on the spot. The Wealthy Peasant - Peasant Gold Farms Painter Boss to 6,500 Gold: "I just wanted to rise above my status in society and prove that anyone can be whatever they want," the Peasant said eloquently. Civilian accused of being racist for spitting on a peasant in public: "I just wanted to put that poor man in his place. I don't care if we're both white; people can think I'm racist if they want." Open Face Gray Knight Scared to Bathe: This gray knight alter ego shudders in fear as his shower head snarls like a vicious jungle cat when turned on (no pun intended). Royal Guard Out-punned by Bear: It was truly a horrific sight to see this bomb-thrower's "explosive" reaction to his furry foe's barrage of puns that truly caught him off his "royal guard." Notorious Troll Strikes Again: A despicable troll put whoopie cushions under all of the rocks and logs in Thieve's Forest, angering those passing through. When questioned on his behavior he pointed out an advantage to it being that it's harder for thieves to sneak up and pickpocket you unnoticed with this barrage of bodily functions he has set up. Deer Found Dead in Tall Grass Field: Was it from natural causes, or laxatives? Member of Endangered Giant Carnivorous Bat Species Found Dead in Cave: Experts have determined the death was similar to the deer found in field, and definitely not because a squad of oddly proportioned men in vibrantly colored tunics beating the tar out of it. Killer Bee Discovered to be Super Genius: When confronted by the media, he simply buzzed, and his Beekeeper explained that the "insectulectual" had just said "You fools, I'm incapable of speaking because I have mandibles, not teeth!" Last Time: Why did the cop arrest the Green Knight? Because he was high on acid. What do you think is the hardest level? Barbarian Boss :P Cyclops' Gate xD Wizard Castle Takeoff ._. Lava World Industrial Castle Marsh Medusa's Lair Full Moon Wizard Castle Interior Final Battle Other Who's the best PvP character? Saracen/Bear Fencer/Industrialist Orange Knight/Pink Knight Blue Knight/Iceskimo Royal Guard/Conehead Characters can be played with by unlocking them. You can also play against enemies which are possible to be unlocked by the end of the game. Most are unlocked by conquering the game with a specific character. Read more... A weapon is an item used in Castle Crashers by a character to deal damage to enemies. Characters can collect different weapons by finding them throughout the game or by downloading extra content. Read more... Animal Orbs provide various bonuses and enhancements. Once found, these helpers float next to the player and automatically provide a bonus. The Animal Ark houses all of the player's unlocked animals orbs. Read more... Many vicious enemies will try to impede your progress from rescuing the four King's daughters and also retrieve the stolen Crystal. However, most of them can be unlocked and played with too! Read more... Levels are the various environments the players must traverse in the world of Castle Crashers. Many enemies await for them, but also many treasures and companions can be found! Read more... Stores are special areas where players can go to purchase items such as potions, sandwiches, bombs, weapons and even animal orbs! Read more... An attribute is a characteristic or a skill that a player can upgrade throughout the game. Attributes are trained by fighting until enough experience has been earned to reach the next level. When a character levels up, they will have a number of skill points to allot. Read more... A combo is a special attack that is performed by pressing a number of buttons rapidly in a certain sequence. Combos are usually more damaging than regular attacks. Read more... width = 24 break = no buttonlabel=Create new article ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ |} Category:Browse Category:Links Category:Homepage